


Game 'n Chill

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rim job, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: Regardless of the critical circumstances that surround them, Ibuki Mioda and Nanami Chiaki go out on a relaxing date of music and games that turns steamy.





	Game 'n Chill

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my bf! 🎉 I really enjoyed writing this 😄 i only recently got into DR (thanks to my bf lysm) and i've been meaning to write several things for it but im in a LOT of events for another fandom so until then! It feels good to write somthng different 😊
> 
> Happy birthday! 💕

_ Someday… I want to play music with someone who trusts me as much as I trust them… _

Ibuki didn’t think the day would come when her dream will come true, especially not with under the horrible circumstances she, and others, were in (she doesn’t want to think about  _ that  _ now).

But here she was at the moment, playing music with Nanami Chiaki; her soulmate, her “band mate”, the super cool and cute girl she loves and trusts more than anyone, and she was so happy she’s triggered to explode any second. 

They were in Ibuku’s room and Chiaki is trying to concentrate on learning to play the guitar to team up later for some heavy metal. Chiaki was a sharp quick learner, connecting two to three strings, playing a fairly decent tune she rocks her head to for her first time while Ibuki cheers on her loudly, occasionally giving her surprise kisses on her cheeks for a good job.

Eventually, she tires out. Chiaki is pretty lazy, after all, flopping down on the little nest of pillows, cushions, and soft sheets they made. Ibuki joins her with a deep sigh of satisfaction. 

“You did so gooood!” She cheers, throwing one arm over Chiaki’s body as their heads join, touching by the crown of their heads, “I’m so proud of you!” Then she pouts, “And a little jealous. It took me like a day to get the full hang of it.”

Nanami shrugs, stretching out to turn on her console, “I still need a lot of practice, but you don’t need to feel jealous. I’ll never be as good as the Ultimate Musician, after all.”

“Awww, not with that attitude!” Ibuki pipes up, squeezing her hold on Nanami, “I’ll teach you to be  _ better  _ than the Ultimate Musician!”

A pastel pink hue spreads over the cheeks of Nanami’s stoic facial features. The dim light of the screen illuminates her face and Ibuki doesn’t miss it. Chiaki doesn’t show it, but hearing that from Ibuki’s lips brings butterflies to her chest and she leans into Ibuki’s space, huddling a little under her body quietly. Her eyes focus on the loading screen of the game as she pulls the second gamepad in front of her girlfriend.

“So! What are we playing?” Ibuki asks excitedly. She wasn’t much of a videogame freak like her girl, much less a prodigy, but Chiaki has taught her enough to know the basics controls and spend an entertaining time together.

Chiaki hooks a finger on her chin in thought, “Hmmm,” She hums and her pink lips part slightly in a small ‘o’, and Ibuki gawks, “We could play a racing game or a fighting game, though you get easily steamed up when you lose.”

Ibuki pouts and mumbles, “I won’ttttt.”

“Promise?”

“I prrrrrrrromise.”

“Okay, I kinda wanted to try a new racing game anyways.” Chiaki says, taking out the disc from its case and letting the console suck it in.

Ibuki quietly wonders where Monokuma finds these games. She doesn’t want to ruin their date with talk about that bear.

Yet, “I wonder where Monokuma finds these things,” Chiaki wonders loudly with a finger under her chin and then notices her girlfriend’s look. She smiles reassuringly, “It’s okay. Not bringing him up doesn’t make our situation less real,” Her smile wilts as she reconsiders, lowering her head a little, “But if it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t bring him up.”

Ibuki smiles broadly, teeth sparkling as she takes Chiaki’s cheeks and tugs a smile to her blushing face, “Dammit, you’re so cute!”

Chiaki whines as her girlfriend tugs and squeezes until she was satisfied enough to let go and allow her skin to slap back to place. The Ultimate Gamer pouts as she strokes the sore spot and Ibuki squeals, saying how she wants to squeeze her again but Chiaki rolls away from her wriggling fingers. Ibuki follows until she’s right over her girlfriend, leaning down quickly to peck her lips sweetly and roll away with a giggle before Chiaki could bite. 

Chiaki huffs and faces the waiting game, gripping her gamepad tightly as it finishes loading. Ibuki scurries over and presses herself to Chiaki’s flank to sow a lingering kiss on her pink cheeks. Chiaki pouts, blush spreading to her temples, and it takes a few seconds before she returns the kiss, short and sweet, so small and delicate, and yet Ibuki squeals as her whole world lights up by something so mundane.

The game starts, permeating the dimly lit room in bright colors as the girls select characters and the racing stage where they’ll compete for the number one spot. They chatter idly as they wait for the race to start. When it does, they kick off into a dash.

Ibuki was surprisingly good, considering the shallow amount of time she spends playing games. She’s used to Chiaki letting her win sometimes after a certain amount of losses. Ibuki loses the first few matches and gradually climbs her way up to first place before that happens, however, provoking a stunned silence from her game-expert girlfriend. She doesn’t show it much save for her slightly slack jaw and wide eyes.

“Yahoo!” Ibuki cheers loudly, “I can’t believe it! I actually won!”

“You did it!” Chiaki smiles and clears her throat, “Let’s try a new stage.” She says smoothly. She’s not exactly competitive, after all. She doesn’t really mind that Ibuki has won. In fact, she was happy for her girlfriend.

They start the next match. Chiaki leans forward a little, taking the game a little more seriously now. 

Still, Ibuki wins  _ again  _ and the girl elicits a shrill squeal as she picks herself up to her knees to lift her arms into the air, gamepad in her hand.

“Wahoo! Two wins in a row? I’m on a roll today!” Ibuki hollers, “This game is pretty easy!”

Chiaki smiles again, “Good job! Let’s do another one.”

_ And this time I’ll win. _

But instead, Ibuki strikes another victory, hopping into the air. Then she wins another race, and another, and another, with Chiaki close behind. The Ultimate Gamer feels her heart punching in frustration against her chest, the blood flowing rapidly through her veins. She holds her gamepad so tightly her knuckles turn white. 

She wasn’t competitive, not quite, but Ibuki brings it out of her.

Despite how she’s feeling, Chiaki is quiet and physically calm as they continue to race. Ibuki notices anyway; how the red begins to seep into the shell of her ears and temples, and lowers her speed, purposely clashing against obstacles and traps, losing races like Chiaki did for her many times before until the girl starts to cool down.

“Phew! That was a crazy shot of adrenaline, wasn’t it?” Ibuki slumps over Chiaki’s back, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this steamed.”

“I’m not.” The other girl mumbles, shoulders tensed as she changes discs to play something else.

Ibuki sits up and pokes her girlfriend’s warm cheek, “Aw, are you still upset?”

“I’m not upset.”

“I can help cool you down!” She crawls away to Chiaki’s rear, “I know you like it.” She hums, licking her lips as he picks Chiaki’s skirt and lifts it up to reveal her pert butt and pink panties with pretty bows at the hips.

“Not… now,” Says Chiaki with a little gasp, “I’m... trying to focus.” But her legs are tout and completely still despite her words so Ibuki leans down with her lips parted to mouth openly over her clothed vulva, licking long and slow over the thin fabric of her pink lace, dragging it up and forming soft divots along the way.

Chiaki gasps louder and her back bows, rump pitching up a little to automatically press her heat to Ibuki’s face, who clasps her hands to Chiaki’s hips to keep her still and squeeze her ass as she continues to smack her lips and tongue on her sweltering genitalia, soaking Chiaki’s lingerie until a musty taste coats her tongue.

“Ahhh, you’re already getting wet,” Ibuki hums as she buries her nose between Chiaki’s legs to whiff her dew, “I have an idea,” She snickers, “Let’s see if you can keep playing while I treat you right.”

It was a challenge.

And Chiaki accepts with a huff.

Ibuki amps up her ministrations and her girlfriend’s legs clench around her head, soft thighs pressed like cushions on her temples. Ibuki’s breath cuts a little short but she doesn’t stop flapping, pressing, and dragging the whole length of her tongue over Chiaki’s slit as the game-freak grinds on her face as she puffs. The gamepad in her hands starts to slip from her clammy hands. She tries to focus but her field of vision shortens and blurs as the heat in her belly burns hotly. 

Her focus dithers when she feels Ibuki’s sweaty fingers hooking on the hem of her panties, tugging until her flower is completely bare, leaking and tepid. Then a choked gasp tears from her throat as Ibuki delves between her legs again, tongue rolling ever so slowly over her naked cleft. Ibuki purses her lips to wedge herself between Chiaki’s labia and  _ suck  _ in full earnest, garnering an honest moan from her girlfriend’s lips, hand reaching down to roll and grind Chiaki’s clit with gentle circles.

The Ultimate Gamer’s breath hitches as she gulps loudly, dabbing at her face to clean the sweat pooling on her eyelids and the small swerve above her lips. She squints past the blur, trying and struggling to regain her focus, but Ibuki and her tongue and deft fingers were too much to ignore.

Ibuku strokes her girlfriend while her tongue moves up and up until she reaches her taint, ring pink and tight. Ibuki kisses it, lips pressing around the pucker to suck eagerly. Chiaki squeaks loudly, body bending against the nest and head lolling back as her jaw slackens, whorish sounds dripping from her pretty lips with no curb as Ibuki licks inside and coats her squishy walls with drool, thrusting in and out to eat her up.

“I… Ibuki…” Chiaki moans. The gamepad falls from her hands and this time she ignores it in favor of clutching the pillow instead, shoving her burning face into it.

“Awww, you actually got pretty far,” Ibuki pants, taking her girlfriend’s hips to turn her around until she’s rolled over her back, “That’s my girl,” She says proudly, “Keep touching yourself while I look for  _ that _ .”

A pleasant shivers travels Chiaki’s spine at the thought of  _ that _ , slim fingers threading across her chest releasing every button and shedding her shirt as she goes until she reaches her clit. She strokes and fingers her pussy as she waits for Ibuki, who rummages the boxes under her bed until she finds the familiar, galaxy-themed strap-on they play with a lot; thick, clean and long. Ibuki has many toys, but Star (as she named it) is her favorite. She puts it on and lubes it thoroughly before kneeling between Chiaki’s legs, placing her hands on her knees to spread her further.

“Ready, babe?” Ibuki asks as she settles.

Chiaki nods keenly and lifts her arms.

“ _ Please. _ ” She begs; lips parted, eyes glossy and starry with lust, perspiration clinging to her flushed cheeks.

Ibuki couldn’t resist. She dives right in, stretching the petals of Chiaki’s pussy as the dildo penetrates her. The girl whimpers, legs fastening around Ibuki as her arms go around her neck. Ibuki is gentle, kissing the crown of her head as her hips tilt and sway slowly until she touches base, until skin meets skin. They kiss, hot and messy as Ibuki begins to thrust, slow and relaxed at first until the heat boils over. Then she’s snapping her hips in a gradual but steady pace as she fucks Chiaki into the sheets, who’s moaning and wailing while she clenches around Ibuki and squirts, slick rippling like rivulets down her pussy to soak the sheets beneath them. 

After descending from the high, Chiaki returns the pleasure with equal devotion, settling herself between Ibuki’s legs to kiss her clit while her fingers stroke the walls of her vagina in a concentrated thrust, focused on touching the right areas until Ibuki squirts, ecstasy rocking her body as she moans.

They enjoy the afterglow of their orgasms with kisses, intimate touches and sweet nothings.

The world outside a distant memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey DR fans! I have a [Twit](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707) and [Tumblr](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to follow ✨ I mainly post My Hero Academia stuff, so if you're into it, give a follow!


End file.
